Ryuusei No Rockman: Necrogeddon
by rst64tlc
Summary: AU version. Subaru and Warrock faces a new enemy while Subaru’s mom in later chapters contains a new power that can either help him or destroy him. What does his new enemies want from him? Chapter 6 is up. Story takes place after episode 31.
1. Chapter 1: Night Fight

4

Ryuusei No Rockman: Necrogeddon 

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Speech

YELLING

Disclaimer: I do not own Ryuusei No Rockman or its characters, expect the new OCs.

**Chapter 1: Night Fight **

In the depths of the night, the town folks are sleeping soundly without a care in the world, the city folks running around mining their business and taking their late nights strolls. All seems quite in the city, but at the docks however, seem a battle between…Radio waves in…the skies?

(Denpa state) (A/N: I'll change scenes from Denpa (Radio) to Real world form time to time)

The battle between the flying radio waves turns out to be a battle between two warriors clashing their swords, trying to slash the other. One of them looks like a ten old boy with pale brown hair coming out the back of the his helmet with a red visor, in a darkish-blue jumpsuit with some thin blue armor around the wrist and the foot. His left hand is replaced by a black and blue headed dog with spiky-radioactive green hair coming out of the back of it. On the chest of the armor was a gold shooting star pointing downward.

In contrast to the first, the other was wearing an oval-shaped dome helmet with vents on the side, and had blackish-purple visor with red term borders around the bottom. Under his black two-winged cape, his chest was covered by a thin armor with three sky blue ice marks in the middle all around. Continuing along the rest of his jumpsuit was sky-blue with blue stripes all pointing downward on the side and white in the middle.

The two summoned enough power to push themselves away from each other, with both landing on the radio road. The boy, catching his breath from their long battle, the oval-shaped masked warrior however, neither showed any signs of exhaustion or change in expression. "This fight isn't very amazing Rockman, and here, in real life you're less of a challenge," said the oval-shaped warrior in a dark low voice. "What do you mean _you're less of a challenge_? I'm just getting started Artic Ice, Battle Card, Predation: Jet Attack," yelled Rockman, as he toke out a card with a picture of a bird rocketing through the skies and Rockman's dog head eat the card and transformed into the bird in the picture and started charging at Arctic Ice.

Though Arctic Ice doesn't seemed too fazed be his incoming opponent _"too easy"_ he thought. As soon Rockman came in a few inches of his face, he suddenly dashed backward without breaking eye contact off of Rockman. Arctic Ice simply smirks at the enraged Rockman.

"You know Rockman, if you're going to catch me; you better dash faster than that." Arctic Ice said as he increased speed again, this time three times faster than Rockman and jumping onto another radio road. Rockman followed only to get shot down into the ground by Arctic Ice's Ice Spear attack. Seeing that his opponent is down, Arctic Ice turned his hand into a sword and teleported to where Rockman has crashed. After the smoke had clear, Rockman was in a crater created by his crash landing for his attack. _"…and so it ends tonight, Rockman,"_

Arctic Ice was about pick-up Rockman until suddenly he turned into smoke and was replaced by an anti-damage doll. "WHAT" yelled surprised Arctic Ice "But then, where is the real-" but was cut off by a yell "Fire Bazooka." Artic Ice turned around only to see a stream of reddish-orange flame coming at him. '_Ah crud._' The stream instantly pushed him back, crashing onto a nearby storehouse wall, leaving a crater in his wake. "Star Break!" Rockman held his Dragon Sky card, after changing Warrock's head into blue transer then slot in, "Rockman, Green Dragon," Arctic Ice finally got his head straight heard, "Elemental Cyclone," he looked at Rockman and saw him spinning, creating a green cyclone of leafs pounding him straight into empty storehouse. "Did we get him?" he asked, only here a running and crashing sound, "That answers your question, let finish him off before he recovers," Warrock said. Rockman as he changed state enter through the newly made hole.

(Real state)

As Rockman enter the storehouse, he felt the cold atmosphere around him. The storehouse had aisles of selves of frozen fish on every corner his eyes could see. "Great, we just happen to blow him into a winter wonderland for the bay guy," Warrock complained. Rockman ignored in partner's complaint and continued walking further into the frozen area with caution until he saw Arctic's landing spot. He summoned a Plasma Gun and looked at every direction he can think that his opponent could show-up.

As his foot stopped moving, all seems quiet until "Behind you," Artic's voice echoed. Rockman turned around and fired his gun at Arctic Ice. When the attack made contact, Arctic's body just shattered all around where he used to be. The shattered pieces were just a bunch of frozen fishes stacked together. "Behind you" Arctic said from behind. Again, Rockman turned and fire another disguise stack of frozen fish. Frustrated, Warrock yelled throughout the entire storehouse "Arctic, come out you coward and fight us," but still no reply. Silence soon filled the air as Rockman stood where he was, eyeing the area to see where Arctic Ice will pop-up.

Arctic Ice smirked "Fine, then your request is granted," he reappeared a few inches in front of Rockman. Rockman was about to blast him until two more Arctic Ices appeared right behind the first. When two appeared, Rockman thought he was losing focus, "What's wrong, seeing triple Rockman?" Ice said still smirking. A blast of ice suddenly impacted Rockman's chest by greenish-blue ice. Arctic Ice snapped his fingers and instantly de-transforming back to normal Rockman. "What the…Arctic Ice, what did you do," Warrock demanded. "You like that? Then you'll love this, Froze Zone." All of the Arctic Ices began to freeze the floor, which caught onto Rockman's feet without him noticing it until it was too late, as the ice began freezing his legs and to the upper torso of his chest. Struggling, Rockman tried to attack one of the many Arctic Ices "Plasma gu-" "I don't think so," Arctic quickly shifted his hand upward; when he did this the ice under Rockman's Plasma gun shot up freezing it place. Making the situation worst all the Arctic Ices walked closer to the blue bomber, making him freeze even more all around. "Any last words before I end your life?" all of the Arctic Ices said in illusion.

"Ba… bat…battle…card, Predation," Rockman losing conscious against Arctic's freezing prison, "Time bomb 2," Rockman summoned an steel, egg-shaped bomb with a three on the screen, and used the last of his remaining strength to throw the bomb at Arctic Ice with his free arm. One of the Arctic's in the back caught the bomb before it made contact. "I'm disappointed in you Rockman; you should know that you can't beat me with a metal egg…" Arctic looked down and saw the egg was a bomb counting down from three. "Oh hell no, Rockman you'll di-" "Battle card Predation: Area Steal," instantly, Rockman disappeared as soon as Ice look-up again. When the number of the screen of the egg hit zero, an annoyed Arctic said _"oh dammit" _to himself.

(Denpa state)

Outside the docks, came a big explosion destroyed the entire building. Rockman reappeared on a nearby radio road, still freezing since his escape. Looking down at the once standing building, "That isn't c… c… coming… out of m…my budget." "Well, duh, of course it not coming out of you budget; I don't even know what a budget is," complained Warrock. "Thanks for ruining my joke, Warrock." "Oh that's a joke, whoops, my bad," Warrock sarcastically. Before Rockman could protest, he heard sirens coming his way. "We'll talk about this later Warrock," Rockman said as he dashed away from the scene, "I'm sure the satellite police can handle cleaning the mess."

Little did Rockman know that a floating figure was watching the entire fight from afar on a different radio road. "At least there are others beside me who can stand up to Arctic, but what about the others," a female voice said. "So that's where you been hiding," a deep, demonic voice said from behind the floating figure. Before the figure can react, it was shot directly through the chest, pushing it onto another road. The figure landed on the radio road and zoomed off away from its attacker. As the attacker saw his prey escape from sight, he smirked, and said "Arctic may have lost and you escaped from the grasp again, but rest assure Serene, I will have both you and Warrock dead, even it mean destroying every last human that stands in my way," the figure's double reddish- green eye shorten, then disappeared from where he was standing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how did you like guys, my first Ryuusei No Rockman story, please review for next chapter. Also I'm starting Chapter Character File, this mean that every time a new character appears or makes unseen moves, info about an OC will be posted here.

Chapters Character File:

Name: Arctic Ice

Species: Denpa Human

Element: Water

Attacks:

Ice Spear: A fast moving spear made of Ice that nearly negative 89 C, only destroyed by intense heat, with added Arctic Ice's spear can pierce through shields. Piercing spears are reddish-pink.

Fro-Zone: Freezing his surrounding area into Ice Stage.

Cold Mirage: creating an illusion for tricking opponents, illusions are real when Ice stage is on the field. Clones are 100 Hp each.

d.) Frost bite: The same greenish-blue Ice attack that disabled Rockman's transformed state. Unable to do damage but also freezes battle cards or transformed states for being used.


	2. Chapter 2: Night Conversations

Ryuusei no Rockman: Necrogeddon

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Speech

YELLING

Disclaimer: I do not own Ryuusei No Rockman or its characters, expect the new OCs.

**Chapter 2: Night Conversations**

(Real state)

Near his house, Rockman quickly changed back to his human form, Subaru Hoshikawa. Subaru is wearing red, long, sleeve shirt with black, short pants. He has chocolate-brown hair with four spikes on the back of his head, with the second spike shorter than the first. On top of his head, he is wearing his father's Visualizer. Around his left wrist, is a blue wristband computer, with a Pegasus mark on the hood, called a Transer.

Subaru quietly and slowly inserted the key to his house to not make any noise. Before entering the house, Subaru took a check for any signs of his mother. When the coast was clear, Subaru quietly tip toed halfway to the stairs after closing and locking the door behind him.

"Thankfully, mom asleep, otherwise she will turn on the lights, and yell to me "Hoshikawa Subaru, just where have you been young man?"" Subaru whispered to Warrock.

"That's true; you should get to your room before she really does catch you." Warrock suggested.

Subaru was about to climb up the stairs until the lights in the room came to life, stopping the boy dead in his tracks. "Hoshikawa Subaru, just where have you been?" yelled Akane.

Quickly turning around, afraid to face his mother's wrath, "Mu…mom…I was uh, what are you still doing up at time?" (A/N: the time is currently 10:23 pm)

"I could be asking you that, young man," said Akane in a serious, angry tone of voice. She then noticed Subaru had some cuts all over him.

"And where did you get those cuts and brushes," finishing her sentence.

"I… I was at Gonta's place studying, for a test on Denpa Viruses," Subaru tried to change the subject. Even though he already knows all about Denpa viruses considering he battles them mostly every night.

"Oh, is that so… well earlier, I called Gonta's house and he said that you never came to his house, and then I called both Luna's and Kiza's house and they said the same thing, so Subaru please tell me, what have you been doing the last few nights" Akane said with more seriousness in her voice.

Subaru was stuck, he couldn't think of anything to get out of this mess, and he couldn't tell her the truth because A.) She might take it the wrong way, or B.) She doesn't believe him. Hopefully the result is B.

Subaru's face sadden "I…I…" hoping that his mother's face softens, but still had the angry look. "I can't tell you" was all he could say.

"Why not, I'm your mother Subaru, and I, of all people, have the right to know what her son is doing, so tell me, what can't you tell me?" she almost nearly yelled.

Subaru was shocked and scared at his mother's seriousness at him, he never seen his mother this serious before in his entire life. Subaru wanted to tell the truth, the full truth with all his heart, but still couldn't, the more lied to his mother, the more it hurt the poor boy's heart.

Seeing the look on her son's face, Akane could already tell that he want to tell the truth, but couldn't. She calmed her head and placed her hands on Subaru's shoulders and said in a calm voice, "Subaru, I'm only asking you because I'm concerned for your health, and I don't want you to be doing anything dangerous that can take you away from us."

"Us?" Subaru asked. Akane chuckled at Subaru's respond, "Amachi, me, and…" she stopped momentary putting on a sad face "your father".

At that moment, Subaru remembered his father, Daigo Hoshikawa, a respected researcher, a Universe Pilot and a brilliant scientist who helped worked on the Brother Band, a Radio Wave technology used later on to link the planets energy supplies and maintain balance in radio wave world. While trying to make friendly contact with extraterrestrials through the use of Brother Band in the space station he was working in, the space station, Peace, was attacked by unknown radio wave life forms. Shortly since then, the station disappeared in an explosion of light, gone without a trace of it ever being there.

"I know this may sound weird Subaru, but I know he's alive somewhere out there, just waiting to appear out of nowhere, with open arms, yelling to us "I'm home"" Akane said with full hope.

"What do you mean weird, I think that so too, and I'm gonna take a rocket into outer space and find him," Subaru said with full determination. Akane smiled at the boy's determination reminding her of Daigo.

"Subaru, you know you can't take a rocket ship and blast of into outer space yet, need to pass school first," her laughing a little.

"Yeah I know but, I WILL go into space and explore the galaxy" He raised his fist in the air.

"Well Mr. Subaru Hoshikawa, if you want to go into outer space, I suggest that you, first of all, let you clean those cuts you have and will talk in the morning, sound ok."

"Sound good with me," Subaru raised a thumps up.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of bandaging Subaru, he went to his room, changed into his pajamas, and jump onto his bed. Subaru opened his transer to ask his partner something.

"Warrock."

"Yeah?" Warrock asked.

"What was my father doing on the space station?" Subaru asked. Warrock toke a minute to gather the thoughts in his head.

"Well… I don't know all the details, but I'll tell you what I thought he was doing." Warrock suggested.

"Well shoot anyway" asked Subaru.

"Ok, on the day the FM-ians attacked the station, I saw your father trying to see the cause of the problem of why the place is shaking. I was searching the ship through the radio wave stream leading to the core when I saw him. When he called out to me, I was a bit surprised that a human could even see me. He was quite amazed to made contact with, what he called it, the first extraterrestrial life form. He also explained that he and his crew were trying to make friendly contact with other planets with Brother Band. But before he could ask any further questions, the station began to shake more violently, that even I began to lost balance. Without wasting time, your father pleaded to me to transform him and his colleagues into Radio waves, so they can escape the station and to let him explore the FM planet." Warrock continued.

"And before the station disappeared, I transformed Daigo into a radio wave and then the place disappeared." finished Warrock.

"So what happen after that, Warrock?" asked Subaru. Warrock was about to continue but was cut off by Akane shouting from downstairs, "Subaru go to sleep now," Subaru whined after that, he really wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Yes Mom" he shouted back.

"We'll continue this tomorrow, Subaru," Warrock proclaim.

"Ok, Goodnight Warrock," Subaru said climbing under the bedcover and falling asleep. "Goodnight, Rockman" Warrock said closing the Transer hood.

In the room of Akane, she just got out of the shower, thinking of what her son was doing out late. She walked to her bed and sat on the edge of it, thinking about what she said early.

"_Subaru, just what couldn't you tell me," _thoughtfully. Akane plop down on her bed, trying to think of an answer, but keeps getting more questions filling her mind.

"_Maybe Subaru is doing… No, come-on Akane, you of all people should know Subaru would never do that,"_ After that, she shook the thought off. Without continuing her train of thoughts, she turned the lights off and got under the bed covers.

Before she fell to sleep, _"Maybe he'll talk about in the morning,"_ with that finally though, she finally falls asleep.

(Denpa state)

Little did she know, a female golden-yellow FM entered the room, badly damaged. The FM muttered, "I should hide in here until my wounds heal," after it went inside Akane's green Transer. With that, she closed the hood of the transfer and it too fell into a deep slumber.

Well here it is chapter two of Ryuusei No Rockman: Necrogeddon. As you notice that there were little to no changes at all, but at least I finished correcting all mistakes on this chapter. Until next time...PEACE.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Meetings

Ryuusei no Rockman: Necrogeddon

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Speech

YELLING

Disclaimer: I do not own Ryuusei No Rockman or its characters, expect the new OCs.

**Chapter 3: Morning Meetings**

From the distances, the morning sun happily shines down on the city of Echo Ridge. The birds are singing, and squirrels are chopping (on their acorns, duh) happily. The people walking about without a care in the world.

The morning sunshine shined through Subaru's window and on the boy's face. Subaru quietly growled at the light, shining in his face and pulled the cover over his head, "Go away sun." It was not long before Warrock opened the hood of "his" home AKA Subaru's Transer.

"Good Morning Subaru," happily, but didn't hear a reply.

"Good Morning Subaru" Warrock yelled a little louder, but still no reply.

He looked over at the boy, only to find him sleeping with the cover over his head. Warrock smile evilly, getting an idea. Warrock quietly left the transfer, floated to his prey's ear.

"GOOD MORNING SUBARU," the yell scared the boy out of bed and his head meet the floor first.

"What was that for Warrock?" Subaru angrily yelled at the floating alien, while still on the floor.

"What, can I not say good morning once every often?" asked Warrock shrugging.

"Ok, you do have a point there, but did you have to yell?" Subaru agreed annoyed finally getting up.

"Well I _had_ to get you out of bed somehow," Warrock grinned.

"Right into my ear?" Subaru said in a low annoyed, but calm voice.

"I repeat, I _HAD_ to get you out of bed somehow… and besides you were sleeping like a rock."

Subaru sensed that Warrock wasn't telling him the full truth about what he just said, "Ok Warrock enough of the charades, so why did you wake me up, besides saying good morning?"

"Charades? What are you talking about?" Warrock asked.

"Warrock, you-"

"Wait just a sec, what are _charades_?"

"Different subject; you woke me up of a reason and I'm not buying that "Good morning" stuff either, so what the special occasion?"

"Subaru, have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten what?" questioned Subaru.

"That today is the grand opening of that Wave Gene-something store you've been talking about for awhile."

Subaru looked at him questionably, "wave gene…," then suddenly realized what he meant, "The new Wave Genesis store opens today, ah man I can't believe I completely forgotten all about," he said quickly and panicky.

After saying that, he quickly went to put on his clothes in the bathroom while Warrock simply stared at the panicking boy. _'Sometimes I wonder how this kid ever managed to save the Earth,'_ Warrock wondered. After nearly fifteen minutes, Subaru finally emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in his every day clothes.

"Ready to go, Warrock?" Subaru said to his alien partner. "Ready as always, partner," Warrock said, then flew back into the Transer.

"All right next stop, Wave Genesis." Subaru's stomach growled. A tear drop appeared at the back of his head, "After I eat breakfast." "Uuuaahh" Warrock whined loudly.

Subaru ran down stairs and upon reaching the base of the stairs, his mother was eating her breakfast on the couch, while watching the news about last night's battle at the docks. The building he and Arctic Ice fought in was completely destroyed with frozen fish remain everywhere around where it used to be. The satellite police were scanning the remains for any sign of Denpa anywhere (A/N: Denpa is Japanese for Radio waves). The DNN news station arrived at the scene.

"This is DNN reporter: Yunia Denseka, here at the scene where what seems like, to the police, a collision of two very high, concentrated Denpa clashing with one another with the results of the destruction of one of the store houses containing more than forty percent of Echo-Gindon's seafood services. This means if you're planning a seafood dinner, you can expect a delay for the rest of the week." She said with a little annoyance in her voice at the last statement.

"We'll have more information later tonight. This is DNN reporter Yunia Denseka, signing off for now." The News changed into a cooking channel.

"Morning mom"

As soon he said that, Akane turned to face him. "Morning Subaru," in her mother loving tune. She turned the TV off, and toke her breakfast to the kitchen table. Subaru just sat down, pouring milk into his cereal.

As soon she sat down on her end of the table, she started a conversion. Akane cleared her throat and said, "Subaru, do you remember what we are going to talk about today?" seeing if her son remembers.

Subaru looked up to mother while eating his cereal, then looked down with a sad face.

"Mom, can we-" "No, Subaru, we said yesterday that we'll talk about what you've been doing the last few nights, this morning" Akane cut him off.

"But,"

"No buts, Subaru, I want to know what you been doing out late every night and you are not leaving this house until you tell me the truth."

Subaru tried to say something, but couldn't. _'Maybe I should tell her,'_ Warrock sensed this and telepathically _"Subaru, are you mad? What are you thinking?" _

"_Warrock, my mom does deserve to know that I'm Rockman." _

"_But Subaru, your mom may take it the wrong way with you being Rockman, like after all she is a Denpa scientist, and a catcher may I remind you." _

"_I know, but I can't keep lying to her Warrock, because if I do, when she does found out that, she will take it the wrong way." "Ok, but if things do go wrong then……well lets not think about it" _

"Mom, I need to tell you something important… about what I've been doing out late."

"And that would be?"

"The reason I been out late every night was because well… you know that Rockman fights viruses' right?"

"I know that and the reason for that is because he's a radio wave, but what does this have to do with what you've been doing?" asked Akane.

"Everything, actually," he toke another bite of his cereal.

"But Subaru, after all my years working in the Denpa Transfer Station (DTS for short), there isn't a radio wave that can logically appear visible to the human naked-eye at free will, the only other possible way Rockman could do that is if he is a very advanced form of a Denpa Virus."

"But what about when the viruses that DID appear during the FM-ian invasion where all the viruses and destroyed nearly destroyed the city."

Akane remembered that day all too well, the day all her catching skill were useless and everywhere she turned viruses were everywhere she couldn't do anything. (A/N: she doesn't have any battle cards, and never wanted any.)

"That only because that guy altered the satellites' flow of energy throughout earth."

"But, mom, ask yourself this question: How could Rockman, before invasion, be a radio wave virus and even if he is a virus, then why does he look and act human?"

Akane was about to say something, but stop short realizing that Subaru made a very point. Never her years as a Denpa scientist did anyone ever heard of a virus acted human, let alone look-like one.

"Well...um…hmmmmm…well the only possible solution I can come up with is that Rockman was once a human who somehow came in contact with highly concentrated radio wave in an accident and died, become a ghost of himself taking the form of the radio wave that killed him." Akane said professionally.

"But…that factor is highly and likely, impossible to _even_ happen." Akane calmly finished saying. (A/N: Danny Phantom anyone?)

Subaru and Warrock mentally laughed at her statement and both though, _'If only she knew, expect the dying part.' _

"But Subaru, what does any of this have to do with this?" Akane asked

"Because, you see…, I'm Rockman"

At the end of that sentence, Akane stopped eating her toast looked blankly at her son. A long period of silence filled the air. Not believing her son about what he.

"Subaru…" Akane finally broke the silence.

Subaru tensed at her sudden voice.

'_Please still accept me as your son, mom."_

"I know you don't want to get in trouble, but you don't need to lie to me"

"Huh" Subaru said. Did his mother not really believe him?

"But mom, I'm not lying, I'm really Rockman"

"But Subaru, you can't be Rockman, he a radio wave, you're human, it's impossible." Akane continued.

"Mom, I can transform into Rockman and…" "THAT'S ENOUGH SUBARU, WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?" Akane angrily yelled.

"I'M NOT LYING" Subaru yelled out loud.

Both parent and child were angrily looking at each other. Warrock was shocked at the two's heated conversion. Even the birds, squirrels, and people outside stopped dead in their tracks and looked the two.

What seemed like hours of starring at one another, in reality only minutes, Akane calmed her head and ask a different question, dropping the Rockman facts.

"Ok Subaru, exactly why do you help him fight viruses?" she asked.

"Huh?" _'Oh mom must've thought I actually help Rockman alongside him, not being him, better play along.'_

"Because I think Rockman is a good guy who is just misunderstood and I want to help destroy the viruses with him," Subaru said.

After that statement, Akane jumped up, slammed her hands down on the table and glared at her son, "But, Subaru, battling viruses are dangerous and you could be killed in the crossfire and besides, that's the Satellite Police's job."

"But they just capture them, not destroy them."

"The reason for that is because they bring them in the DTS for study."

"For what" Subaru asked.

"To study the weaknesses of active Denpa and to make sure they can't do any evolution that may endanger the human race and Rockman is the perfect example."

Subaru was going to say something but his mom continued on with her speech.

Akane continued, "And Subaru, since I now know that you were 'virus busting' late at night, you're grounded until the end of next week, and not leaving this house without my permission."

"But mom, the new Wave Genesis store opens today and I want to be the first to get the special gold packs of Battle Cards," Subaru, who was shocked at the news.

Akane thought about Subaru's entrance in going to this Wave Genesis store. Then she came to a conclusion. She calmed herself down and spoke, "Ok Subaru, you can go to Wave Genesis"

Suddenly full of happiness at her choice, Subaru jumped yelling, "Yes."

"On one condition," Akane said, stopping Subaru, midair.

Akane looked at the kitchen clock, "The time now is 9:12, and I want you back into this house by noon and maybe I'll shorten you punishment."

"Yes mam," Subaru said, setting his arm to that of the army men.

"And remember Subaru, inside the house, not just coming in, at EXACTLY noon or earlier, ok"

Subaru was already halfway leaving out the door, "Ok, mom."

Akane suddenly yells out, "Subaru," stopping him in his tracks, "I forgot to tell you that can you, PLEASE, promise me that you'll not fight viruses or go near Rockman."

Subaru stood there for a second, then replied, "I promise, mom."

Akane put on a smiling face, "Thanks son, see you at noon."

"Bye," Subaru closed the door and began run the store with a sadden face on.

After Subaru left, Akane felt an ill feeling, telling her that, "_something bad is going to happen."_ How right she is.

Akane went into her bedroom and strapped on her Green Transer on her left wrist and started up. When the monitor came up, there was an unfamiliar figure in the green portable computer.

The Golden-yellow opened its eyes Emerald green eyes and saw Akane looking at her. The figure asked, "Who are you?"

Chapter 3 of RNR: NG is finished. Finally finished with the changes and if you'd noticed there were a few changes and some added stuff into the story. This chapter's ending would be my first cliffhanger, and in the next chapter, we'll all finally know of the identity of the mystery gold figure.

_Chapter 4 preview: _

_The figure asked, "Who are you?" _

_Akane was taken back at the strange glowing figure's speech and almost fell to the floor but thankfully land on her bed. Akane thought maybe this is one of those advanced viruses she talked about with her son. _

_Akane answered, "I'm Akane Hoshikawa and who or what are you?" She asked. _


	4. Chapter 4: Akane

Ryuusei No Rockman: Necrogeddon

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Speech

YELLING

Author note: the only difference in this chapter and the old chapter 4 is Akane goes to work and ask Serene more questions and maybe I'll…actually you'll just read and find out yourselves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ryuusei No Rockman or its characters, expect the new OCs.

**Chapter 4 (1/2): Akane's Side**

The figure asked, "Who are you?"

Akane was taken back at the strange glowing figure's speech and almost fell to the floor but thankfully land on her bed. Akane thought maybe this is one of those advanced viruses she talked about with her son.

Akane answered, "I'm Akane Hoshikawa and who or what are you?" She then asked.

The figure replied, "To answer your questions in order, my name is Serene and I'm from the planet FM."

Serene has two transparent pink fans behind her back; her helmet has a three circle in an upside down triangle formation with a diamond at the top. She has emerald-green eyes and her entire humanoid-body color was golden-yellow. Lastly, her shoulder pads were white with peach colored trims around it.

Akane just registered what Serene said and asked, "Planet FM!?!?... Serene are you…a Denpa virus?" hoping her Transer didn't get any new, undefined virus.

"Heavens no… I'm far more advanced than any virus could even be." Serene said. "And just for your information, calling me a virus was very offensive." said Serene in a calm voice.

"Oh… (tear drop appeared) sorry about that, I thought that you were one of those powerful viruses that complete destroy people's Transer." said Akane.

"Transer?" asked Serene.

"My portable computer that you're in now," Akane answered.

"Oh this thing, sorry about that, I'm planning to leave as soon my wounds heal" said Serene.

"Oh you don't have to leave, just don't mess any personal data, ok" Akane asked.

"That's fine with me, Akane," Serene answered.

Just when Akane was going to ask Serene another question, she realized that it was almost 9:28 and that she'll be late for work if she doesn't leave… now.

"Oh no, I'm going late for work," Akane panicked.

Akane ran to her dresser, got her keys and her equipment, and warped speed out the door while locking it in the process.

"What's the rush all the sudden?" asked Serene.

"I'm going to be late for work Serene, had you ever rushed to get somewhere before?" Akane asked while entering the city area.

"No I haven't, I usually get from place-to-place in seconds." answered Serene.

"Really?"

"Really, basically because unlike humans, we FM-ians are pure, weightless, energy that can travel to the other side of the Earth in mere seconds and back." explained Serene.

"Man that fast," quoted Akane.

"I know, and that aside, watch out for the other FM life forms." Serene said.

"Others?" asked Akane who just boarded the Monorail.

Serene nodded, "there should be other FMs beside me already on Earth, planning to destroy it."

"DESTROY THE EARTH?!"

Everyone around Akane, all looked at her like she was crazy. At that moment, Akane quietly closed her Transer and remained silenced for the rest of the trip. After 15 minutes of silence, the monorail stop at her destination, Akane quickly bolted out the door to avoid the people leaving the monorail. As she was running, she reopened the hood on her Transer to continue Serene's conversation.

"Sorry about that Serene, what were you saying early?" Akane asked.

"To continue where I left off… The FM-ian home world is a war-like race. A long time ago, while I was what you humans call an 'infant', I heard that they destroyed their sister planet called 'planet AM'. The Denpa viruses that distort Earth's Denpa world are also the actions of the FMs. It's an indirect attack strategy to destroy other life forms." Serene finished.

"So the Denpa viruses are from outer space?" asked Akane.

"Yes, and now that they know the existence of Earth, the Denpa viruses attacks will only get worse for here on out." Serene answered.

Akane was in deep thought after that last sentence. A million questions raced through her head; if the FMs are a war-like clan, then is Serene one of them? Should I tell the other members at the DTS about this…wait, bad idea, because they would think I'm crazy and I would need proof to confirm that fact. She looked back at Serene and asked cautiously:

'_Wait if the Denpa viruses are from another planet, then does that mean Rockman is also from space?'_

"So Serene… if what you said was true, then are you here to destroy Earth as well?"

Serene quickly replied "Heavens no, I along with my brother and other FM were against that idea."

"Oh well that's good…wait, other FMs didn't want to go through with this?" asked Akane.

"Of course, we're like you humans, we can decide if we want to this or that, not anyone is the same." Serene answered.

"Well ok you have a good point there, and beside that you don't look like an evil alien." Akane said.

"Thanks, Akane, it's good to know that someone other than another FM-ian that I can trust." Serene said relived.

"Any time, Serene." Akane said.

Akane entered the Denpa Tranfer Station HQ, to say the inside was a large lobby with staircases going up to the upper floor. The people in similar outfits walking about, some talking among themselves, others are pushing carts with crates. In the middle of the floor and above the lobby desk, was the satellite police symbol, a gold 4-pointed star surrounded by three gold rings.

"So what's this place?"

"This, Serene, is where I work, the Satellite Police." She said with full pride.

"The Satellite Police?"

"The Satellite Police is a group of people who protect our fair city of Echo-Ridge from all harmful Denpa viruses even think they can cause trouble without getting captured." Akane explained.

"Hmm, so I guessing that Police means guardian or protecting people from danger, correct?"

"That right, but why you ask what a police meant?"

"Well…the word 'Police' is new to me and back home we called ourselves 'Guardians.""

"Well good, that's one new term you learn on earth." Akane smiled.

Akane walked over to the lobby desk, after realizing that she was just standing at the doorway talking to Serene.

"Good morning, Narem." Akane said sweetly.

The orange-haired women looked up from her work and smiled, "Mourning Akane, here to check in?"

"As always Narem, as always."

Narem nodded and began typing, "Satellite Member: Hoshikawa Akane, Age: 25, family: Hoshikawa Subaru, Status: Denpa Analyzer and Police, Sec Status: OK."

"Need personal password." The desk door opened up in front of Akane and a keyboard appeared, Akane typed in her password and pressed the ENTER key.

After a few seconds the screen showed all green results, "Ok Akane, you're ready to work," Narem handed Akane her card.

"Thanks Narem, see you later," she began running up the stairs.

When she entered the elevator, noting that nobody was here, she opened the hood of her Transer, "Sorry about that, I needed to get my card."

Serene just shrugged, "It ok, but I don't see why you need a _card_, "putting the emphasis on 'card', "to work."

"Well Serene not _all_ places need a card to work, I just did that to let them know I'm here."

"…and, you _need_ a card to just let you know that?" Serene looked at her quizzily as Akane walked out of elevator.

"Well because...," she walked by a group of people, "-the scanner, that was supposed to register people who work here, was damaged after an explosion from the lab."

"So basically… you guy use cards as a substitute, correct."

"Yeah, that pretty much sum it up."

"Ok, whatever floats you human's boat," Serene rested back.

Akane finally into her quarters, and turned on her holograph computer, while Serene appeared on the screen.

"So that's what you look like in full view," Akane said getting a good view of all of Serene.

"Oh yeah, I forget you only saw half of me on the transer, surprised?"

"Well not that much, but…"

"But?"

"Do you FM-ians have legs?"

"…well, I don't know any…but where did that come from?"

"Curiosity,"

"Well that was rand-"a screen with a video image of a brown-haired man with green eyes appeared in-front of Serene cutting her off, "Gooooood morning my sweet lovely dear."

"Morning, Namis," Akane said with little annoyance in her voice and continued typing, trying to ignore him.

"My dear sweet lovely shining a ray of hope, will you go with me tonight!!!" Namis nearly yelled, which didn't go unnoticed to everyone in the room.

'_He at it again.'_

'_Pathetic.'_

'_That guy needs a life,"_

'_Leave the girl alone, baka.'_

Akane stopped typing and looked up thinking, "I don't know, I need to think about it and I'd do need to see my son this afterno-"Akane was interrupted by none other than Namis himself.

"Don't worry about your son, he a grown boy and can handle himself, and…have bout we worried on our date tonight." He said in his cheesy tone of voice.

Akane smirked devilishly, "You know, I thought about and my answer is…" she looked at Namis at this point, and saw him smiling with a V sign, but everyone knew the real answer.

Smiling, "See that everyone, I finally got a date with Ms. Hoshikawa and soon we'll start anew fami-"

"No."

Namis stopped dead sentence, "…what?"

"You heard me, my answer is no."

"But Akane-"

"Namis, I'm only going to say this one_…last…_time, I don't want to go out with you," she began typing away.

"But sweetheart, don't you want to feel the _love_ of a man again." At this point, a teardrop appeared behind everyone's head and they all backed away from him.

"Namis…leave. Me. Alone," Akane said with a little venom in her voice. Namis nearly slammed his hands onto her desk. Unnoticed to either of the two, one of Namis' fingers pressed the backspace key and deleted nearly all of notes.

"But Akane, can't you move on and forget about your dead husba-"That was the finally straw for Akane. Everyone, minus Naims himself, did the smartest thing in the entire world when it comes to an end…duck and cover.

As Inspector Goyoda entered the room with two stacks of paper in hand, Akane slammed her hands down on the desk, leaving spider web cracks, stood up, and yelled, "NAMIS, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM," her enraged voice ranged throughout the building, heck…even half way across all of Echo-Ridge and freak Goyoda into throwing his papers into the air, and crawl behind the near bench.

(Elsewhere- Subaru)

Subaru tensed as he looked up into the sky/ceiling, "Was that mom yelling?"

"If it is, then it must be _that_ time of the month," Warrock said which made Subaru paled.

"I'd hate to be the person with _her_."

(Back with Akane)

"NEARLY EVERYDAY I'D KEPTED MYSELF FROM ATTACKING YOU, AND YOU KEEP TRYING TO GET INTO MY LIFE AFTER I CONTANSTLY TELLING YOU,MULTIPE TIMES MAY I ADD, THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED, SO HOW ABOUT YOU MOVE ON AND GO WITH SOMEONE ELSE TO DATE, BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU." Akane finished.

This left everyone in the room shocked at the Akane, not only that she madly yelled and threw a _huge_ fit, Namis had to go so far into bringing Diago into the conversation. Serene heard everything between the two, and was speechless, _'and this women has the same denpa frequency as I do?'_ As they were about to leave their hiding spot, the next scene shocked them more.

"Is that so, huh," Namis' face lowered to shadow his eyes.

Akane never left her glare on him, as he just stood there. As she was about to leave when Namis punched her in the face...that is if Akane didn't effortlessly stopped it dead in it tracks with her hand. Namis was sweating bullets after his failed attend.

"Namis," she growled at him and shadowed her eyes, which rewarded him with more bullets.

'_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to actually try to punch her!"_(A/N: No, you think.)

Akane un-shadowed her closed eyes and with a smile on her face.

"Thank you."

He just looked at her, like she grown a second head, "What?"

"I said thank you…and just as a little gift, let me," her face inched closer to Namis' face.

The audience's eye grew even wider, _'has that girl finally lost it?'_ However this never accrued to the narrowed minded Namis, _'Yes she finally realized that she needed me, YES!!!'_

Akane face stopped midway, changing for smiling to serious and with one quick moment, she grabbed his wrist, "Send your ass, to HELL!!!" she yelled as she flipped Namis, and slammed him down in the ground _hard_. TING!! TING!! TING!!

Everyone saw with wide eyes and couldn't believe what they saw, _'WTF?'_

After a moment of complete silence, Goyoda broke that silence, clearing his throat, "Akane, why exactly did you do that?"

"Well he tried to advance on me again and," she saw her computer with "DELETED" window on it, her eye widened in realization, "HE DELETED ALL MY NOTES!!!"

"Hey, Inspector G, you saw what she did to me, she should be put on probation for that," Namis said, as he struggled to get up. Akane was about to protest when Goyoda stopped her.

"True, but _you_ went so far as to try and punch her, with an action like that, I should put you on probation. Goyoda yelled at him.

"But-"

"No buts, Namis and more importantly, shouldn't you be _at_ the science labs in sector A?"

"Well, you see, I left my special medal on my station here and went to get it,"

Everyone who came out of hiding heard what he said.

'_Lair.'_

"_No one's not going to believe that.''_

'_That got to be his lamest excuse ever.'_

"That has to be the dumbest excuse I have ever heard from Namis, now stop goofing off and get to your work stations, NOW!!!" Goyoda yelled.

"Yes, sir!" and with that he ran out of the room, not without knocking some down a few people.

"Thanks Goyoda." Akane finally spoke.

"Nah its fine, Akane, the idiot had it coming him…but he's right, your actions against him should earn you probation," Goyoda explained.

"Sorry about that, I've been stress lately about my sons safely," Akane said softly.

"I can see that, but that still no excuse for doing that to a scientist."

Seeing no way out of this, all she can do is sigh and began to save what's left of her work, "So how long?"

'_Probably a month or two.'_

"Two weeks of probation should clear that head of your for sure," Goyoda said which earned a surprised look for Akane.

Akane was about to ask when he continued, "You won't come to work but you can keep your equipment to continue catching viruses, and make sure you help us when we need it, OK." Goyoda finished.

"Yes sir, and thank you."

"Good, you have ten minutes to get out of here, so have a nice day Akane, and try kill anyone later." Goyoda said before he left.

"He's a nice guy," Serene finally spoken.

"Yes he is, if only he can handle his wife," Akane finished packing.

"His wife…Oh yeah Akane, I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, shoot," Akane exited the elevator.

"While you were handling that Namis guy, I saw some of your pictures and who are these people?" she pulled up a picture on the transer.

The picture had a small 5-year old boy with four short spiky brown hair pointing from the back, he was held be a spiky red-haired man in his mid twenties on the left side, and on the right was a younger Akane holding some ice cream. All three of them were laughing in the park.

"That's a picture of my family, that me with Subaru when he was still young."

"And that man?"

Akane's face saddens at that, "That's my husband…Daigo," she said sadly.

'_Daigo…no way, Akane can't be that same woman, could she?'_

"So what happen to him?" Serene asked.

Akane bit the bottom half of her lip when she asked that, "Uh huh…Speaking of families, did you say you had a brother earlier?" Akane asked trying change the subject.

"Yes, that's right." Serene answered.

"Well, what's his name, maybe we'll run into each other someday."

"Um Akane, you can't see him." Serene said.

Akane looked at her and asked, "Why not." She asked as she left the building.

"Because, unlike humans, our body aren't made of matter, you can't see us unless either we're in the transfer or if we decide to appear physically," Serene explained.

"Oh, that too bad," Akane said disappointed then continued, "But Serene, what's your brother's name?"

"His name is…" Serene said before being interrupted by a loud "KABOOM!!"

"What was that?" Serene asked.

Akane was about to answer her when her Transer suddenly making a beeping sound and a window with a red explanation in a circle appeared on her screen. A voice suddenly appeared and said**, "A major amount of Denpa waves has been spotted around the ****Echo Ridge Monorail station, ****All Denpa Police and must report to that area A.S.A.P."**

Akane quickly opened her equipment and equipped them around her arms. The devices was a Wave Netter, a short oval-shaped Armlet with a glass top that takes sunlight and shoots a Denpa Net through the orb imbedded in the front.

"What's that" asked Serene.

"This is my Wave Netter, I use it to catch Denpa waves, I'll explain on the way." Akane said before dashing off to the attacked area.

Little did she know that Subaru with an unknown figure had entered the scene.

There, I left a cliffhanger on who Serene's brother's name and the unknown figure, and no this unknown is NOT the same figure at the end of chapter 1. And without any further delay, here are two new CCFs.

Chapters Character File:

Name: Narem

Species: Human

Info: Satellite Police Desk Receptive and a good friend of Akane.

Visual: Emerald eyes, blond-flowing hair and soft white skin.

Name: Namis

Species: Human

Info: Satellite Police scientist and tries to get Akane on a date (and fails)

Visual: Brown hair, green eyes and…white skin.

Name: Serene

Species: FM-ian

Info: Despite being an FM-ian, she one of the few of her kind to not actually resolve conflicts with fighting or violent. She also seems to know about Daigo, but what is she hiding?

Visual: Golden-colored humanoid figure with two floating transparent fans on her back, a four circles diamond formation pattern on her helmet and emerald green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Subaru's side

A/N: Just to let you people know that the reason to as why I haven't updated in awhile was because I was _TOO _busy reading a lot of my many saved Naruto fanfics stories and nearly lost all inspiration now on with the story until I got it back. My apologize people, and will try to finish this story. Also I'm also currently making another story so you can expect some slow updates.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryuusei No Rockman or its original characters. And the only thing I DO own is the OCs (outside characters).

Ryuusei No Rockman: Necrogeddon

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Speech

YELLING

**Chapter 4 (2/2): Subaru's Side**

Subaru stood there for a second, then replied, "I promise, mom."

Akane put on a smiling face, "Thanks son, see you at noon."

"Bye," Subaru closed the door and began run the store with a sadden face on.

While running, Subaru mind was filled with mixed emotions.

Halfway to the city, he fell to his knees looking blankly at the ground with tears of sorrow.

"Why…?" he muttered softly. Warrock heard this.

He began to slam is fist multiple time yelling, "WHY, WHY, WHY…WHY can't she believe me? How much longer do I have to lie to her? … how much longer?" Subaru cried.

Warrock spoke trying to comfort him, "Subaru, are you ok?" Subaru looked at him questionable.

"Good, now I got you attention, first of all, stop crying, crying never solves anything." Warrock yelled.

"But Warrock, it hurts too much to stop." Subaru said drying his tears up.

"I know that, but Subaru about what you said just now wasn't a lie." That statement earned him Subaru's confused look. "First of all Subaru, you didn't lie to her, you told your mom the truth from the very bottom of your heart and the only problem is that she didn't believe you, so don't say you say you lied to her about that," Warrock replied firmly.

Subaru, who dried his tears, smiled feeling a little better, and continued walking, "Thanks Warrock, I really needed that, but what you said was only half of what I meant to say." This time he earned Warrock's questionable look. "What I was really referring to was the other times I lied to mom… mostly about what we've been doing."

Warrock defiantly knew was he was talking about. The times when Subaru made-up lies to keep their secret exposed in the opened. He still remembered the many lies done to the poor boy's mother.

_Flashback:_

_Echo Ridge Park- 9:56 "Subaru, where were you. Akane asked. "I was at the park looking at the stars." Subaru lied. "Again?" "Yes, again."_

_Echo Ridge Mall after EM virus attack- 1:32 "Where were you Subaru?" "I was running away from the EM waves and a little girl fell and sprang her ankle, so I helped her get to safety before it got worse." Akane's face softens. "Well at least you didn't anything dangerous and stupid, not like I would know you do that anyways." She smiled. "Y-Yeah I don't do that stuff." Subaru nervously laughed._

_End Flashback_

Warrock had to admit, the boy lies actually made his mother worried less about the boy's _real_ activates. Even if what they were doing was the right thing to do, Subaru's mother was right about the dangers of fighting EM viruses and the risks the boy's body can endure. But recently Akane has been keeping an eye on the boy and his action, and coming even so close to the truth.

"Ok, that I understand, and she is getting too close to the truth, I fear that she may take it the wrong way if she ever found out herself," Warrock replied.

"What do you mean 'she may take it the wrong way," mom loves me, her own flesh and blood, she'll never reject me, would she?" Subaru asked with some doubt in his voice at the end.

Warrock rubbed his eyes and replied truthfully, "I really don't know Subaru, I really don't know, the only thing you should be worrying about is your mom doesn't go overboard."

"Overboard, what could she possible do?" he asked thinking about what he said and continued walking to Wave Genesis.

_Subaru's thoughts_

_Subaru ran into his room and quickly locking it. "Man that was close" he said catching his breath. Akane angrily banged on the door yelling "Rockman, Open this door NOW." "Subaru, we have to leave now," "I know but let gather a few things," after saying that, Subaru quickly went to gather some his belongings he needed. Before get the last item, Akane broke the door down with a charged Wave Netter _(A/N: even though the WN (Wave Netter) is for catching wave EM waves, it can catch real people that had been in direct contact with them. It may kill EM waves, but never kills human.) _Ready the fire. As she step forward, Subaru step back, and replied scarred, "Mom, please… I didn't mean to lie to you about-" His sentence was cut off by a blast in the chest by the Wave Netter, trapping him in its net. Akane approached him with a dangerously-charged Wave Netter locked on to the boy. Out of complete fear he said, "Please…don't do this Mom, I'm sorr…" "SHUT UP" yelled Akane stopping her so called 'son'. "YOU LIED TO ME, YOU PRETENTED TO BE MY SON SO YOU CAN KILL ME AND THE REST OF THE WORLD" she yelled full of anger and sadness in her voice. "You FM-ians are all the same, heartless, evil, AND RUTHLESS." Subaru felt like a knife stabbed through his heart after hearing that from his mom. Subaru pleaded, "P…Pl…Please, don't do this mom…" "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU MONSTER." Akane cut him off. "Now… you I'll end your misery right here and now," she said in a dark tone. She placed her other hand on the button on her netter. "Goodbye and good riddance." Before the Wave Netter fired Subaru yelled, "Mom, wait, don't do this please, no, no, NOOOOOO…" then everything went black. _(A/N:Did I previously said the WN didn't kill people, my bad, it's _can _kill, if set of a dangerous level (mostly around level 4 or 5))

After imaging that thought, he failed to realize that his entire body was shaking. "On second thought, I rather not think about it." He replied and a mixed face of sadness and grief. Warrock replied, "Well Subaru if what you saw though that head of yours is true, then you need to head toward the future and never look back, and I may not be your father but I know he'll want you to live a happy life, despite life's conditions."

"Thanks Warrock, that really helped, I feel a lot better." Subaru finally smiled. Warrock continued, "…and speaking of happy, you'll feel a lot better _after_ you win those golden battle cards." "Yeah let's do our best, Warrock." "I don't need to worry about that, the other contestant don't have a FM warrior as a partner." "But that cheating." "True, but who said that I'll help you during the competition, your battle training skills should be enough to ace this contest."

Warrock did have a point there. Subaru, who just noticed, that he was right,_ again_, his body was more muscularly then he previously did before he met Warrock. Also with all that training he had, Warrock _WANTS_ him to win.

"Yeah… I can totally ace this competition." "Subaru, I'm glad that you're excited about this, but don't overdo it…oh and we're here." Warrock replied sternly. Without realizing it, Subaru was in front of Wave Genesis store, and many people were here, mostly some were watchers while others are the competition. Some of them were kids between no more than eight to ten, while a few were between eleven and thirteen of age.

"Wow…didn't think there be this many people here." Subaru muttered to himself, never expecting many people would be here. "Well, better get registered before all the slots are filled." He walked passed many people, and into the store, and waited in the back of the line, and after a few minutes, he finally registered. Then he decided to wait inside until the tournament began. That when he held a familiar voice calling out to him and turned to see it came from the trio.

The group contains a large, fa…big boned boy, wearing a brown vest over a large yellow shirt with a fork and knife cross at the bottom. His face, or his chin really is… half the sizes of the head, and his face is bulky-like. The second one was a girl with two over-sized blonde pigtails on the back of her hair; while she is wearing a sky-blue dress, and wearing board shoes. In contrast to the first two, a small brown-haired boy was present, his hair is some-what organized, wearing glasses, and wearing a tan colored shirt with a green tie and green pants.

They looked over and Subaru and the first to yell was the over-size haired girl, "Hey Subaru, how you doing?" The group over to him, _'great, they had to be here.'_ "Hi Luna, I'm going fine, by the way, what are you guys doing here?" The big boy spoke next, "What you think we're doing here, we're here to…" "Watch the matches," Subaru interrupted. "No, I'm competing in the competition, duh, and win the gold battle cards." The short boy spoke, "By either Gonta or Class President Luna winning this, her standards of school president will increase ten folds." Kiza said while toying with his green transer.

"By the way Subaru, what are you doing here? Going to watch us win?" Luna asked. "Actually I'm here to enter." The trio looked at him, and laughed hugging themselves. Kizamaro was first to recovered and said, still holding their stomachs, "No offensive Subaru, your good with battle cards and all, but…" Luna stepped in, "When it comes to strength, you…aren't in the best terms." Gonta finally stepped in. "and Beside, I can easily beat to a pulp with one hand behind me especially since all my battle cards can easily overpower anyone else battle cards." Luna added, "And all in card are fire typed, so it beat all." Subaru angered at this but kept his cool and replied back, "That may be true in _your_ terms, but to me it's not what card your use, it's how you use it is what counts."

Unnoticed to them, someone near the group heard this and smirked, _'That kid seems interesting… maybe he'll be a challenge…'_ he looked at the other three, _but…those three however, they know nothing about battle.'_ He thought. _'And what kind of idiot says out loud their own skills,'_ another voice said. _'Don't know, but it gives us an advantage in our fight,'_ _'true…so true, but Thomas keep a eye out on that red turtle-neck kid, he seems…different somehow' 'Will do T... will do'_

(Back with the group.)

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever you say, if I were you, I'd drop out." Gonta said. "Forget it, I'm entering and going win, see you guy in the finals." Subaru nearly yelled and walked away. Luna spoke, "He doesn't stand a chance," smirking. Gonta said "The little guy's gonna get beat sooooo…badly." "Well it's his lost, and if you two are lucky enough, maybe you'll fight him in the first round," Kiza said "Then, that would be an easy pass," Luna confidently.

Then the store lights dimmed and a single light shined down on a black-suited man with a mike. "Ladies and Gentleman, Thank you for coming to the grand open of WAVE GENESIS," the crowd cheered with full excitement. "And to commend this wonderful day, we also like to take this time to announce the opening of Wave Genesis' first ever tournament." "And before you applaud, we got a _HUGE_ surprise for all you space lover." The crowd muttered to themselves, "It seemed that our manufacturers and the owner of the store were so excited about this competition, they decided to add an additional prize to the winner." Again a lot of mutters came and someone in the crowd yelled, "What is it?" "The additional prize is…" he smiled.

"Is?"

"Is…"

"Is?"

"Is…"

Angered by the waiting, the same person form before angrily yelled, "Ah for jesus Christ, JUST TELL US WHAT'S THE DAMN PRIZE IS, WE ALL CAME HERE TO COMPETE, NOT TO GUESS THE ENTIRE DAY AWAY." "YEAH," said from the entire impatient crowd yelled, with some with fist in the air.

Teardrop appeared behind the guy in black's head, "Hun, hun, hun…sorry about that folks, like to keep the tension in the air." He felt a LOT of killer intents directing toward him. The guy Tear drop got bigger this time, "huh O…k, before anyone kills me, the additional prize is…," he felt an increase of killer Intent reached its peak. "The Denpa Telescope 3000," he pointed to a large two-man station with eight satellites around the top area, four a cross each other is bigger than the small ones next to them and on the top is a revolving satellite pointing upward.

This earned a lot of 'oooooh' and 'Auhhh." Subaru eyes shined at the sight of the over-sized telescope. '_I'm definitely going to win THAT,'_ a few contestants thought. Recovering from killer intact act, _'Note to self: never keep the crowd of battlers waiting.'_ If looks could kill anyone, then he would be long-since dead now. "Now that everyone has seen that additional prize, let the tournament beg..."

Another guy ran on the stage wearing similar clothes as the last one. "Sorry to interrupt but… attention everyone who participating in the tournament, I got an important message regarding you," this however earned a lot of questioning looks. "Even though there a lot of contestants here, we have way too many people, so to narrow the numbers down, I went to the liberty of setting up a 'Virus Busting' preliminary round; only those who earn a high busting level will advance and let the battle begin," the guy snapped his fingers and a row of ten arcade machines appeared around the base of the stage.

After nearly an hour, only fifty people left, including Subaru, the mystery guy, Gonta, Luna and forty-six other. Seeing this, the announcer said, "Now that we have fifty contestants, congratulations to those who made it this far, while those who failed better luck next time, now we can begin the second round." The winners cheered at this while the losers either clapped or had their heads down in shame. "Now for the rules of the second round," he snapped his finger and a second later, a green stage appeared on the stage, "In this stage, the battle will be conducted on a virtual platform," the people were confused by this. The guy in black from before spoke this time, "For those who are confused, I'll explain," he snapped his fingers and two green pods appeared opposite of each other, both at the end of the large platform. "Before you enter battle, you all enter these pods so that our computers will scan and create a virtual body to appear in battle, your virtual selves will be doing the battle and from there you can any use any strategy you have up your sleeves, that way you'll all feel like you all are in the actually battle."

The crowd, or some of them, wide-eyed at this, "One question, thou we are virtual in battle, do will still get hurt for battle damage?" someone asked. "No you don't, now any other questions?" After a few more answered, he began the tournament. After the first match, everyone felt a little better at enter battle than they previously did (Think of Code: Lyoko, when the lyoko gang are in lyoko and the pods are scanners). Gonta won his matches easily with his fire attacks, Luna barely made through hers, and both Subaru and mystery guy finished theirs with S-ranks. In the semifinals, match-up are:

Ushijima Gonta vs. Hoshikawa Subaru

Shirogane Luna vs. Tusingun Thomas (A/N: Tusingun (tu-sing-gun) mean Twin Force in English)

Ushijima Gonta appeared on the battle zone wearing red armor coving the upper-torus with his famous fork and knife cross on the chest. He also wear heavy armored gloves and boots with after burners on them, and the head piece is like a suit of armor with a ox symbol (his armor is like Ox Fire's expect without the ox-like appearance.)

Hoshikawa Subaru suit is similar to Rockman's suit except his suit has red strips running down the side and split into the back and front. His blue with red patterns helmet has green visors with his hair showing at the back. His only weapon is a left arm, built-in arm cannon (think of Samus from Metroid Prime).

They V-battle field transform into a desert with some bedrocks. "Wow Subaru, didn't think you would look so…weak, and here I thought you were bigger," Gonta smirked. Subaru smiled, "You know, Gonta, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Subaru said wisely. "What does books have to do with this?" Gonta asked. Thomas, who is the mystery guy, yelled-out, "He's saying you shouldn't underestimate you opponent." Gonta looked at him confusingly, "But what does books have to do with this?" he asked. A teardrop appeared behind everyone's head and Thomas slapped his head, _'Is this guy really that stupid?'_ "It doesn't matter, I'm gonna pummel you to the ground." Subaru, "Bring it!" The announcer finally spoken, "Well now that these two finished throwing insults at one another, (point to the screen above) five minutes on the clock, (5:00 appeared on screen) and let the battle begin."

Gonta begin by charging at him, but Subaru jumped up on top of a bedrock pillar, successfully dodging the charging red glut. "Battle card: Predation, Vulcan" Subaru's arm cannon transformed in a gating gun and fired at Gonta's back, who didn't have time to turn around and rushed dust clouds. As soon as the dust clouds subsided, Gonta angrily stared at Subaru, "You little brat, come here so I can pummel you," he yelled. Subaru landed smiled, _'This is going to be good,'_ "Hey Gonta, I though you said I was weak, I guess it on the other's shoes." Gonta was now steaming mad, "THAT IT, YOUR'RE GOING DOWN, Volcanic Charge" charged at him in burning wheel knocking down the pillar, but Subaru jumped off before Gonta made contact with the pillar and landed safely on the ground. "Battle Card: Vulcan seed2, Predation," Subaru cannon changed into watermelon color gating gun. Some of the crowd was confused at his choice of cards. _'Ok, I know that kid knows that grass element attack wouldn't do much damage against a fire opponent, I wonder what he's planning,' _Thomas though. Subaru aimed at Gonta then moved down toward his feet and fired. The shots didn't seem to do much except turn into burning pills. Even thou the seeds lost their elemental damages, that didn't mean that they were still round! Gonta accidently slipped pass Subaru, who side-stepped out of the way at the last moment, letting Gonta crashed face-first into a pillar shaking the battlefield, this a laughing audients and a very angry Luna. Gonta then fell to the floor sending another shock wave around the field. This however caused a nearby pillar to fall right on top of him, thus defeating him. The screen blinked "WINNER: Hoshikawa Subaru." The crowd cheered and the remaining trio looked disappointed at Gonta's lost. V-Subaru disappeared off the field and he climbed out of the pod and walked of the stage while holding the peace sign in the air.

(A/N: no description on Luna's suit but Thomas's will come soon.)

The next battle continued with the screen blinking: Shirogane Luna vs. Tusingun Thomas. Luna and Thomas entering the battlefield while the field changed into a rainforest. Luna smirked at her opponent, "Hey you, Thomas right? Well just let you know you should give up before the battle begins." "Against a forest girl, I'll take my chances." Luna looked at him as if the grown a second head, "What? Are you at least scared?" "…Scared of you, ha, your just a girl who rely on plants too much." "WHAT YOU MEAN I RELY ON PLANTS TOO MUC-" she never finished her sentence because Thomas slashed her five times with BlazEgde (Blaze sword: fire, 150), thus defeating her. _'I didn't even said go,'_ the announcer thought. The screen blinked, "WINNER: Tusingun Thomas." V-Thomas gave a disappointing look before disappeared, "Too easy." Thomas walked out of the Pod, same with a very angry Luna, (yelling that he cheated in the battle, which to her dismay the police had to drag her out of the building and even drugged her to sleep) and walked into the crowd, but nearly everyone looked his way.

The announcer announced, "Well that was quick…But anyways since we're down to two battlers, Hoshikawa Subaru and Tusingun Thomas, let give these two a applaud for making this far, (crowd applauses) and we can expect that these two will battle to their hardest the finals, and the question we've all been waiting is: Who will win the Denpa Telescope? Stayed tune for the exciting conclusion. And to Thomas and Subaru, you each have 10 minutes to prepare, and that is all."

(Subaru)

"Soooooo…Warrock, what do you think about Thomas and his battle with Luna?" "Well…it's kind of hard to say, but my first impression on him is…he finishes his battle a little too quickly in my case, but you should watch out for him thought, I think he's more powerful then he appears to be." To say Subaru looked at his FM partner confusingly, "What do you mean?" "I mean that…well...it's kind of hard to explain this but I think he's a host of an FM Seijin." To say the brown-haired boy eyes widen at the end of the sentence, "but that would mean that he being controlled by them, right?" "Wrong, like you Subaru he isn't in a controlled state like Cygnus did to Utagai."

Subaru remembered that memory all too well, the untrusting, completely distanced, Utagai, transformed into a madman-goose man (Couldn't stop myself from saying that), all because of Cygnus.

(Flashback)

"_Rockman, Fire Leo." He then aimed at the remaining four…er…five FM seijins considering that Gemini Spark was two people, back to the story, charged Warrock's mouth and yelled, "Atomic Blazer!!!" A stream of fire engulfed all five of them, Cancer Bubble and Libra Balance disappear, and then the Gemini Twins disappeared screaming, and finally the infamous Cygnus Wing, who not only controlled Utagai, nearly killed Amachi and him, turn the rest of the FM-ians in their Denpa Henkan forms, nearly destroyed the city with Denpa viruses, activated Andromeda and nearly succeeded, finally splitting from Utagai, and permanently deleted._

(End Flashback)

Thanking god that the mad FM-ian was gone, he then realized the other thing Warrock said, "But Warrock, didn't you said that it's kind of hard to explain, I know since we got the AM Admin powers, your wave detecting skills increased, but why was that confusing you?" The lone FM warrior appeared beside Subaru, who put on his Visualizer, continued, "That wasn't the confusing part Subaru, the part is the strange wave the boy in admitting," he looked and black, longed haired boy, "strange waves? What kind?" "The waves he has feels…demonic but at the same time it's soothing, more like having two signisures." "But did you told me that a FM-ian only has one wave signature so how can this FM have two?" "Subaru I'm just as surprised as you are, I can say this," he looks at Subaru with a serious face, "Don't underestimate him." "O…K," he looked at the time, "Guess it's that time, wish my luck, Warrock." "Trust me Subaru; you're going need it against this guy." Subaru nodded and made his way the V-Battle field.

Before could get five steps to the stage, Subaru suddenly tensed as he looked up into the sky/ceiling, "Was that mom yelling?"

"If it is, then it must be _that_ time of the month," Warrock said which made Subaru paled.

"I'd hate to be the person with _her_."

(Thomas)

"Thomas, was that necessary to do that to her?" the floating purple humanoid ghost-like figure asked in his Wave Scanner. "Well no, but Twilight, the girl was going to start ranting, I had to shut her up before she continues," answered Thomas. "True, but she really didn't deserve that." "Acceptable losses, she'll get over it," Thomas smirked. Twilight slapped his head, with his eyes closed, "Thomas, why can't you take a break from all those battles and just enjoy it for once." "That's like asking why you want to learn all about humans and Earth." "Well can you blame me? I'm interested in humans, especially on how you human's ma…" "DON'T even go there." "You always ruin my fun," Twilight snorted.

Ignoring that last comment "How 'bout this, if I win I'll-" "_If_?" "Fine…_When_ I win, I'll let you be the first to use the telescope, how does that sound?" "I don't need to look at the stars, I see them nearly every day of my life Thomas, and I don't need a recap of it." Thomas signed, "Ok, how about I buy you that…uh…Bleach Vol. 14, was it? After I win the telescope." He looked at Thomas suspiciously but then shrugged it off, "Fine, I'll hold your word until the end of the tournament." Smiling, "Good, now what's your opinion on that Subaru kid?" "Just watch out for him, Thomas, I sense that he too can Denpa Henkan, and his emitting a strong wave." "May I ask, how strong of a wave?" "Strong enough to be near our equal in a Wave Battle." "Damn." He saw the time, "Time to win myself a telescope," "_Our_ telescope." "Oh come on, you said you are not going to use it." "I may change my mind." "Your weird Twilight, but that's why were partners." Twilight was about to say something, but Thomas beat him to it, "As a friend, Twilight," Then he ran off to the stage, leaving a Twilight signing.

"Now for the battle we all waiting for, the final battle of Wave Genesis Tournament!!!" the announcer yelled shooting his fist into the air, resulting a loud cheer from the crowd. The two remaining battlers, Subaru and Thomas, appeared next to their pods. Both battlers appeared on the V-battlefield. "In the blue corner, 5th grader of Echo-Ridge Elementary School, love outer space and his class strongest wave battler, here is…Hoshikawa Subaru!!!" the light shines on V-Subaru who waves back at the cheering crowd. "Aaaaannnnnnd, in the red corner, 8th grader of Echo-Ridge Middle School, study a lot about transfers, and a A,B honor roll student, here is….Tusingun Thomas!!!" the lights shined on V-Thomas who like Subaru waved at the crowd and earned a roar of cheers.

V-Thomas battle suit is black with white techno design on the left side ending at the tip of his finger-less gloves, his right side color scheme is an invert version of the left side, and his middle is blue with a yellow design of a two winged vortex with a 4-pointed star on the chest. On his back are two long narrow wings coming off the back (Think of Axl of Megaman X). His helmet had a diamond-like pattern holding his somewhat of spiky, long, black hair. (Think of Haseo, the Terror of Death, from .Hack//ROOT, expect the body is less…gothic and doesn't have his stomach exposed.)

V-Thomas walked over to V-Subaru and held out his to him, "May the best men win, Subaru," he said smiling. Subaru being the kind-hearted boy he is accepted the hand, "You too, Thomas." "Good to hear," they let go hand, and Thomas began to walk back. "Oh and just to let you know, just because your 10, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," Thomas said without looking back. "I'm not worried, I prefer that you do, it no fun if your opponent hold back." Thomas smirked at that, finally turning around, "I couldn't agree more."

"Wow, now that true sportsmanship between two men of honor, as I said before, we all can expect these two to make the finals, a fight to remember for years to come, now for the main event…" both battlers got into their battle stance, "The battle between Hoshikawa Subaru and Tusingun Thomas," the announcer raised his arm in the air while the field changed into a city landscape, and neither of the two left eye contact, "BEGIN," his arm fell.

At that, V-Subaru dashed at V-Thomas, who stood there, "Battle Card: Predation, Wide Sword, " a sword appeared on his arm, _"Battle Card: predation, Anti-Sword,"_ V-Thomas thought, "Shadow Dash, " V-Subaru almost slashed at V-Thomas only for him to disappear and reappearing behind V-Subaru, "Black Pulse," V-Thomas sent to a pulse of black waves at V-Subaru, hitting his dead in the back. "Too slow kid," V-Subaru instantly disappeared and was replaced by a raccoon decoy, _"__Kawarimi__!"_ As V-Thomas turned around only to get slashed by the real V-Subaru appeared "Fokx-fu," only for V-Thomas to disappear and V-Subaru was struck by three shurikens, canceling his wide sword. "That's all you got?" Throwing the shurikens away, "No, I'm just getting warmed up," V-Subaru dashed at V-Thomas firing his buster at V-Thomas, jumped up on a street sign. "Vulcan3," V-Thomas' right arm transformed into a Gatling gun, and fired at V-Subaru. "Ack," was all V-Subaru can say as he was hit by some of the multiple shots. Finally jumping away, "Battle Card: Predation, Hi-Cannon," a blue cannon appeared on his right arm and fired at V-Thomas, only for him to jump upward, "You'd mis...oh CRA-," but was silenced by multiple hits by V-Subaru's Vulcan creating a cloud of smoke. _'That's it, time to kick it up a knotch.'_ Recovering from the shots, V-Thomas dashed at V-Subaru with a staff at hand with two, _very_ sharp M-shaped blade attached at the tip. V-Subaru summoned a sword to defend himself and stopped V-Thomas' attack, but was struggling against V-Thomas' weight he put on his weapon. V-Thomas smirked as he used his momentum to flip over V-Subaru, axe-kicking him into a building and flip his staff to the other end, and fired a charged yellow beam for the orb on the tip of it, completely destroying the building, "That should do it." While V-Thomas' staff was charging, Subaru jumping out of the back of the same building, holding his head with his right hand, "Man, Thomas sure knows how to battle, he tough," he was about to stand when the building he was previously in was completely destroyed. Turning around at the site, "I…If I'd stay there…I would've been…" V-Subaru said dumbfounded, but quickly recovered and jumped back. _'Time for round two.'_

After waiting a moment for any movement, not seeing anything, V-Thomas turned his head to one of the announcers, "Judge, I think the match is over." The announcers looked around if there were any signs of Subaru, but didn't find any. After discussing it over, one of them cleared his throat, "Well…seeing that Subaru isn't around and we can't seem to get a signal from him, so I guess that the winner is Tusingun Tho-" BOOM!! "Aahhhh," Thomas was blown back by Subaru's Power Bomb3 battle card. The judges and the crowd all looked astonished from the sudden explosion they were about to check the system until, "Hey Tusingun, If you thought that the battle was over, your dead wrong," V-Subaru appeared on top of the building next to the destroyed one. "Glad to see me." Subaru stated. "Actually, I quite glad that your alive, and for a second there, I'd though that this battle was child's play," V-Thomas smirked. "Then let's take up a notch in round 2," he got his staff ready. "Then let's play," both battlers charged at each other. V-Subaru activated his Wide Sword and Long Sword while V-Thomas activated TidalEdge (Aqua Sword) on his left with his staff in his right. The two clashed and both sides try to overpower the other. Being bigger and stronger than Subaru in strength, V-Thomas won the battle of sword, destroying Subaru Long Sword and pushing Subaru back. V-Thomas was about to charge only to stop to knock away a thrown TimeBomb2, only to get punched hard in the stomach by Freeze Knuckle, freezing him in place. (3) V-Subaru activated Strike Edge (Elec Sword) slashed V-Thomas, double damaging him and freeing Thomas, and then axe kick him in the head.(2) V-Thomas blocked it holding his in place, activated his Blazing Egde (fire sword) and swung at V-Subaru. (1) Seeing the Fire sword, he pushed V-Thomas back into the front of the Timebomb2.

(insert explosive sound here)

Smoke appeared into the battlefield. As the smoke began to subside, V-Thomas was flat on the ground twitching. Subaru held out a peace sign to the crowd, signaling a victory. The crowd and judges (who I decide to keep quiet up till now), all cheered aloud, and a lot were screaming "SU-BA-RU." After a moment, the judges signaled the crowd to silence down, "Seeing that Thomas is down, I guess _this_ time we can announce that the winner is…Hoshikawa Subar-"

"Black Pulse," a wave of dark energy carried Subaru, ramming him into a nearby building and leaving a crater in his wake. After sliding down to the ground , he Struggled to stand, but stopped we he heard, "Subaruuuuu," V-Thomas intently arose standing with a vent on his head, and his staff pointing at Subaru, "If there's one thing that's not going to happen in this battle and that me losing."

Crowd and Judges were at this point, scared, surprised, and a few amused by his appearances. Scared because this was the same guy that beat them with little effort, Surprised because this same guy can stand up after being blown point-blank in the back with a bomb, and amused because of both boy's stamina's.

"Dang, (huff)… (huff), do you even stay down?" finally stand straight. Thomas looked at him and smiled, "No, and Subaru (his staff's blade increase in side) this was a good battle, heck, this was probably the best battle I had ever fought in, but I think we danced this dance for too long and we should end it, here and now." Struggling still, Subaru activated a sword battle card, "Well…your right, it's time to finish this." Both of them looked at each other dead into each other eyes, burrowing deep into the others eyes. The air tensed around the two and everyone around them can feel it. Suddenly getting impatient of waiting for the other to move, they both charged at each other with their blades, ready for the kill. As their blades were about to clash, the blade went…through…each other…WTF?

An **ERROR** sign appeared on all screens with electricity around them, this caused everything in the battlefield to glitch up, both Subaru and Thomas's pod instantly pulse them out of the field. "W-What going on?" one of the judges said to the other. One other was about to shut down the system, when several explosions came around the battlefield. The crowd (doing what any sane person would do) ran out of the building. Gonta while running spoken, "Hey wait, what about Subaru, and that Thomas guy, they're still back in there." "They'll find their own way out Gonta, and worry about us instead."

Thomas' pod was kicked opened and he jumped out "Twilight." "Thomas." He went back into Thomas' Wave Scanner, "There are Denpa viruses, a lot of them no doubt." Thomas looked over to where Subaru's pod is, and saw he was having trouble opening his pod's hatch. Thomas rushed over to the pod only to be stopped by fallen rubble that fell directly in front of him. Thomas backed away from the rubble and continued to around it only to stop and grab a fallen pole. He reached to the pod and saw a green light bounced off the pod to revealed Warrock, "Damnit, there's a denpa shield around it," "So that's why I couldn't communicate with Twilight, the pod reflects all type of denpa, inside and out." "Warrock, is that you? Can you get me out of here?" Warrock was about to answer when he was cut off by Thomas, "Sorry kid, but your FM friend can't help you here, and I need you to push against the door while I try to pull on my end." Thomas stabbed the pole into side opening of the door and pulled. "Thanks…how do you know Warrock?" he asked as he was final free from his pod. "Subaru, right, well I can see _Warrock_ as clear as day," pulling him out. "Thomas, there's a large group of viruses around Time square and I think an FM-ian is there." Subaru heard what Twilight said, "Time square, that where mom is," he yelled. "…and my Imoutou's (little sister) class has a field trip there, dammit,"

"Warrock/Twilight lets go," without waiting for their reply they both ran toward the city. "Hey wait for us/ don't need to tell me twice," both aliens said simultaneous and sped toward their partners.

Little do they know, a new enemy will appear and she is ready to burn.

Rst64tlc: there you have it, chapter 5 of RNR: NG. I, again, want to apologize for a _real_ lack of updates on my story, but I had another story to type up, and it's a Naruto fanfic. I won't reveal the name or the pairing yet.

Name: Thomas Tusingun

Species: Human

Info: An 8th grader from Echo-Ridge middle who love studying the denpa world and its properties. One of his relatives is his little sister (not revealing yet). He a good with working together with others, as long as they are willing to help out, but despite working alone at times, he can hold his own in virus busting, and has great knowledge of battle cards and virus weaknesses. His FM-ian Partner is Twilight.

Visual: Long black-spiky hair, sapphire eyes, dark red jacket over a black t-shirt with the same two winged vortex with a 4-pointed star on the chest, but green. Black pants with black shoes.

Name: Twilight

Species: FM-ian

Info: A strong minded, and powerful warrior of the FM-ian planet, he can use both light and dark related attacks. After meeting his human host, Thomas, and after a few battle, Thomas suggested that he tries to create new attacks instead of using his five primary attacks.

Visual: Neon purple humanoid figure with two very thin, jet like wings on his back. An diamond with three circles connecting to the diamond in a upside down triangle formation. Also has sapphire-blue eyes.

Lastly, here's a preview of the next chapter and a returning character of the EXE series is coming:

_Akane shot several group of viruses, only to be replaced by more groups of viruses and becoming a little stress out because of her Wave Netter was running low on power. "There too many of them," she tried to fire only for her Wave Netter to died out. "Crap, I forgot to charge it." A Berserk sword virus came in front of her and slashed at her, but missed her because she stepped back. "Great, now I'm trap." Serene appeared on her Transer, "Akane, I know a way how I can help you destroy these viruses," Not seeing another option, "How do you plan on doing that?" "We're going to perform Denpa Henkan."_

_This, however, earned her a confused look from Akane, "Denpa…Henkan?"_


	6. Chapter 6: Denpa Henkan: Hoshikawa Akane

Author's Note: Ok people here is chapter 5 of Ryuusei No Rockman Necrogeddon!! And before anyone read this chapter, I'll like to tell you the changes I made in the previous chapters:

Chap 1.) Rockman transforms into Green Dragon, the battle flow the same way but with a little more detail and the introductions of the CCF. (See chapter 1)

Chap 2 and 3.) Correction in text and the summary at the end. Change in the name of the reporter. (No real changes there)

Chap 4.) Akane goes to work at the satellite Police and more OC's are introduced.

Chap 5.) Little to no change at all.

Also whenever someone is in their battle forms, expect Rockman, instead of saying their full name, I might only use their FM's first full name then the last name's initials and only when their full names are needed. Ex: Crown-T Crown Thunder, and Cancer Cancer

(Claps hands together) Ok with that said and done here's the continuation of the story.

Ryuusei No Rockman: Necrogeddon

**Chapter 5: Denpa Henkan, Hoshikawa Akane, On-Air!!!**

Akane ran through the sea of retreating crowds of people, while trying to resist their force. Finally getting to the scene, she activated her Visualizer, seeing ghostly images of the viruses.

(A/N: all Denpa Catchers (Akane) have them and they're part of their helmets.)

She charged her Wave Netter until, "Attention to all Denpa Catchers, the number of viruses are above off the charts, your mission is to DELETE the viruses NOT capture them, again only delete them," a man's voice came from her transer.

"Guess I'm going with what you said Subaru," she said changing her WN level to its max.

Serene appeared out of the transer, "I'm going on ahead, Akane," she about to leave when, "wait, where are you going?"

"To where the viruses are, that way you have a clear pathway to its center," she looked at her.

Akane held her fully charged WN in her hand, "Let's do it, Serene."

"With pleasure," she turned into a ball of golden-yellow light and shot through groups of viruses, delete them, and with Akane behind suit, blast a few of them that Serene missed.

(Subaru and Thomas)

"How much further, Twilight?"

"Not very far, but stay sharp, there a lot of Denpa signatures around this area,"

"I knew Denpa viruses were destructive in number before, but this is ridiculous," said Subaru, running through remains of fallen building rubble.

"Hope she's ok," Thomas whispered.

"Who she?" Subaru asked, looking at him.

"My little sis… she and her class has a field trip near Time Square today, and this _had_ to happen of all days." Thomas complained.

"Well complaining about won't get us anywhere," Warrock complied.

""Warrock right Thomas, we need to find Tina, make sure she and her class is ok."

"I know, just concern about her safety…Subaru, WATCH OUT," Thomas yelled. Warrock saw some viruses heading their way and flew through them, deleting them.

"Thank Warrock."

"Don't thank me yet, we still need to rid these viruses."

Thomas instantly stopped and swapped a few Battle cards through his Wave scanner, deleting a herd of them, and then continued running. Subaru followed swapped a few cards in, deleting more viruses but seems that no matter how many viruses they delete more appear in their place.

"This is just getting plain ridiculous, how many could there be so many viruses?" Subaru yelled as he deleted five more viruses.

"Someone or something must be controlling them, but who would attack here?" Thomas asked. "Maybe because the shops at Time Square are boring," Twilight exclaimed, which each the two humans an teardrop on the back of their heads.

"Does he have something against this place?" Subaru asked.

"Nothing that worth mentioning, let's move through that ally way." Before Subaru can say anything, Thomas dragged him along the way. The two meet with a crowd of retreating people, Thomas ignored them and continued to drag the poor boy the crowd.

Unnoticed to Thomas, Subaru heard some people shout,

"Giant snake woman!!!"

"FM alien!!!"

"Evil crab alien!!!"

'_Giant snake woman…evil crab senjin...wait, are they talking about…'_

"That's it, Thomas stop, I know doing this," this made Thomas look at him.

"You do?" Thomas and Twilight said simultaneously.

"Of course, there are only two FMs that fill to fit those categories and that's-"

"SNAKE LEGION," The two looked at the source of the sound, only to see two snakes coming their way and too close to duck and cover.

'Crud' the two aliens thought as they forced Denpa Henkan with their receptive partners.

(Wave state)

Rockman stood on the wave road, looking down at where they previous were.

"Thanks Warrock for the save."

"Don't mention it."

"But where's…"

"Are you two this talkative when you should be concentrating on fighting the enemy?"

Subaru looked behind him and saw an unknown figure standing before him.

The figure before him was wearing a dark purple jumpsuit that has three red strikes running near the grey area in the middle. The chest area is covered with the same armor as he seen from Gemini Spark, only its grey and it has a four-pointed star surrounded by two claw-like arks. His Blue shoulder pads had white border with extra armor under it, running down to his elbows. His black with neon purple techno design armlets shine around the blue aura around his left hand, while holding a staff with a floating diamond prism at the end of it. The leg armor was two sharp claws with a red diamond in the middle. His dark purple with a red top helmet had the same diamond with the upside down triangle formation of circle that Twilight had and on the back was long dark, spiky, indigo hair flowing on his back.

Rockman got into a battle stance as he looked at the figure to see if this new comer was friend or foe. The figure looked at him questionably, and then he realized why he was like that.

"Shocked to see me like this? You should be more concentrated on whoever attacked us," The figure walked passed Rockman.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" Rockman asked.

"Subaru, that Twilight, that's also mean that's Thomas," Warrock explained.

"As a human yes, but in this form, call me Twilight Abyss and didn't you say that you know who attacked us?"

"Yeah, that Ophi-"

"Good, then let's go." Twilight Abyss said as he jumped of the wave road and change state.

"Hey wait for us," Rockman changed state.

(Real state)

"All this panic, this with defiantly fill the Andromeda Key." The snake launched another snake legion attack.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, everyone run and hide, the FM aliens are here, buku, Boomerang Cut-"

"Rock Buster" the crab was shot back onto the snake woman.

"Cancer! Ophiuchus! I see you guys haven't learned anything from our battle, Andromeda won't activate anymore, it's useless!" Warrock yelled.

(With Twilight Abyss)

'_Wait Andromeda is here?' Twilight yelled with wide eyes._

'_Andromeda? Who's Andromeda, Twilight?'_

'_It's the FM planet ultimate super weapon; I felt a huge amount of negative energy a few days ago, but I never imagine it would be here of all places.'_

'_Andromeda…let hear what're saying.'_

(Back with Rockman)

Cancer laughed at this," We repaired the Andromeda key, Buku!"

"WHAT!?!" Subaru and Warrock yelled out.

"And all that's left is to gather negative energy from the humans."

"So that's why you're causing all of this chaos." Warrock spoke only loud enough for Subaru to hear.

"Don't get in our way Rockman, Quick Serpent!!"

"We'll crush you into pieces, Buku!" Canner Bubble yelled as he started charging.

"Bubble Pop."

Cancer shot some bubbles at Rockman, who jumped out of the way. Rockman fire a few shots at them. Cancer was hit while Ophiuchus escaped, as she turned to attack, she unnoticed the shadow-like figure.

"Black Pulse!"

Ophiuchus was shot back onto Cancer. Twilight Abyss appeared next to Rockman.

"Yo."

"Where have you been?" Warrock yelled.

"I was observing the conversation from the top of a building, listening to what you guys were saying and I found out that they're not the one who controlling the viruses, someone else is?"

'_Someone else is controlling the viruses?'_

"Who?" Subaru asked.

"Don't know yet but I'll tell you later, after we take care of those two," he said as they got into their battle stance.

Ophiuchus and Cancer finally got up and saw the newcomer.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Ophiuchus yelled thinking that he was another traitor of the FM planet.

"The Name is Twilight Abyss, and you two must be Ophiuchus and Cancer, right?"

"It's Cancer Bubble and Ophiuchus Queen, get the name right, buku!"

'_Twilight Abyss… where have I that before?'_ Ophiuchus thought.

(Meanwhile: at the FM base)

"Twilight Abyss! Another ally of Rockman's?" Ox slammed his fist.

"How many people does Rockman have?" Wolf growled.

"Well one thing is certain: that every time that we attack on the surface, Rockman and/or his allies might come and stop us." Crown said.

"This means that either he or his friends will constantly interfere." Libra finished as he at the screen then noticed the symbols.

"By the way, doesn't that light on their symbols look lessen?" he pointed their attention to Ophiuchus and Cancer's half power symbols.

"It does…" Wolf said.

(Back to the battle scene)

"Forget this crap, Gorgon Eye!"

Rockman was about to jump out of the way but Twilight Abyss stopped him.

"Don't leave yet, I have this one, Battle card: Predation, Reflect Barrier."

A mirror-like dome appeared around them and reflected the attack at Cancer.

"Boomara…" but was hit by Gorgon's reflected eye.

"Grrrr Quick Serpent," Ophiuchus charge at them, with hopes on hitting them.

As soon the dome dispels, Twilight A saw Ophiuchus' Quick Serpent and quickly replied, "Ok, now we need to dodge!" On que, Twilight A, side-stepped out of the way while Rockman jumped behind her.

"Rockman, you handle the Ophiuchus Queen while I handle Cancer." Without waiting for a response, he charged at Cancer B.

"No you don't," Ophiuchus tried to approach him only to stop by Rockman who appeared in front of her.

"Your battle is with us," Subaru said as he got ready to fire.

"Damnit Rockman, OUT OF THE WAY," she fired snake legion at him only to miss.

(Twilight Abyss)

"Don't underestimate me, Bubble Pop," Cancer shot bubbles at the charging Twilight Abyss.

'_This is going to good,'_ Thomas smirked.

The bubbles were about to hit 'Twilight A' when another Twilight A appeared next to the first as the first faded away after getting hit.

"What the…" Cancer never finished his sentence as Twilight A grabbed his throat.

"You and I are going to have a _nice_ little talk, NOW!"

And with that said, he and Cancer B disappeared.

(Rockman)

"Battle card: Predation, Fire Bazooka!" Rockman fired a stream of fire at Ophiuchus Q who dodged it.

"Ha, I'm not getting hit by the same attack twice in one lifetime, Rockman, Gorgon Eye!" Her attack, for once, hit Rockman in the chest and sent him phasing through a building and came to a stop on a roof.

"Subaru, take her out with Star Break."

"Yeah," he stood.

"Star Break!"

"Rockman, Ice Pegasus!"

Around that time, Ophiuchus Q appeared and wide-eyed at Rockman's form.

"T-that form, but I thought that power only a one time use."

"Then you thought wrong!" Rockman flew at her.

"Ice Slash!" Rockman fried ice shot at Ophiuchus, she narrowly dodge them.

"Gorgon Eye, Snake legion!" she desperately fired her attack at Rockman, only for him to dodge each one. Little did she know that her symbol light was decreasing rapidly.

(FM Base)

"It keeps decreasing…" Wolf responded.

"Oh, I get it now!" Crown nearly yelled, which in-turn earn the looks from the others.

"The light indicates the amount of denpa energy our materialized form are given!"

"The amount of our Denpa energy?" Libra asked.

"Yes, that's why it diminishes according to how much we use it." Crown finished.

"So…what happens if it hits zero?" Ox finally spoken.

"Don't know…but we're about to find out right about now."

(Ophicuhus and Rockman)

"Gorgon Eyeeee…what the!?!" Ophicuhus change back into her FM-ian form while Rockman looked at her like she grown a second head.

"Umm…uh," a teardrop appeared on her head.

"See yeah!" with the she left, leaving Rockman staring at where she toke off.

"err…Warrock why did…" Subaru asked but Warrock beat him to it.

"I have no clue why that happened either." Warrock finished.

Twilight A appeared a few feet next to Rockman.

"There you are, I've been looking for you."

Rockman jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Why do you do that?" Subaru asked.

"Do what?"

"Appearing of nowhere so suddenly."

"I'll tell you later but I need to tell you something about the viruses."

"What about them?"

"Well…"

(Akane and Serene)

Akane shot several group of viruses, only to be replaced by more groups of viruses and becoming a little stress out because of her Wave Netter was running low on power. "There too many of them," she tried to fire only for her Wave Netter to died out. "Crap, I forgot to charge it." A Berserk sword virus came in front of her and slashed at her, but missed her because she stepped back. "Great, now I'm trap." Serene appeared on her Transer, "Akane, I know a way how I can help you destroy these viruses," Not seeing another option, "How do you plan on doing that?" "We're going to perform Denpa Henkan."

This, however, earned her a confused look from Akane, "Denpa…Henkan?"

While they were talking, they fail to notice the viruses attack a building and caused some rubble to fall directly above them.

"Akane, above you!" Serene shouted. Akane saw the incoming rocks but could only stare at them as they got closer.

'She can't survive that, there's only one thing to do!' Serene, then became a ball of light and shot toward Akane at blinding speed.

Akane then noticed Serene speeding toward her, "Serene what are you…AAAHHH!!" Akane disappear in a stream of light as the rubble fell where she previously was.

On top of a random building Akane appeared on top of a building above the viruses to find out that she was wearing an unfamiliar jumpsuit.

The armor around her lower legs and lower arms were peach-colored with emerald diamond in the middle with a wing-like design on it. Her lower half of the jumpsuit was orange going up to her over-lapping black with purple armor that is again similar to Gemini Sparks. Her peach-colored shoulder pads with white border. Her helmet has a three circle in an upside down triangle formation with a diamond at the top and on the back of her head was her peach mixed brown hair flowing out. Floating off her back were two transparent pink fans behind her back.

Akane looked at herself in awe, not knowing what Serene did to her.

"S-Serene what…did you do?"

"You wanted to know what Denpa Henkan is, right? Then here it is!" Serene said continued, "Welcome to the denpa world Akane, or should I say…Serenade."

(A/N: And done, the chapter is done and the mystery EXE character is revealed. Bet you guy didn't see that coming did yeah. Any way here's another CCF:

Chapter Character File:

Name: Twilight Abyss

Species: Denpa human

Candidates: Twilight and Thomas Tusingun

Element: N/A

Attacks:

Twilight Staff: Twilight Abyss' primary weapon of choice, he can either use it for sword play or for long-range attacks.

Black Pulse: Like the name said, Twilight sends an three black pulse waves or one big pulse at his enemies.

Abyss shift (A-shift): Twilight Abyss leaves an after-image to dodge and confuse enemies.

More will come soon…

Happy New Year everybody!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Red Fury

Ryuusei no Rockman: Necrogeddon

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Speech

YELLING

-FM talking- (Rockman, Serenade, Twilight Abyss and Harp Note only) until future chapters

-_FM thoughts-_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ryuusei No Rockman or its characters, expect the new OCs.

**Chapter 6: Red Fur****y**

Akane looked around where Serene was and wondering how was she on top of a building when she was on the ground a minute ago

"Serene…where are you and what did you do?"

-I'm here within you Akane, and we just performed Denpa Henkan.- This earned a confused look from the new hybrid fighter.

-Sigh…what I did convert your body into pure denpa by fusing myself with you, so now you're a living denpa life form.- Serene explained.

"A living denpa live form, wait a just a minute there's no way a human can be turn into denpa, it is impossible!" Akane shouted which not only caught the attention of the viruses below, but made her accidentally phase through the roof. She caught herself before going through the roof with her hand. Akane down and saw that she was five stories of the ground!

-Calm down Akane, you need to focus on not phasing through anything!- Serene replied. Taking her words, she concentrated and instead of sinking, she floated back on top.

-Ok, now that you calm down, I'll explain things to you.- Now knowing that she calmed down, she continued.

-Ok, like I said before, I transformed your body into pure denpa by fusing myself with you, so right now you're in wave state.- She paused for a sec.

"…and you're now a Denpa human." Serene finally finished.

"A denpa human?" Akane asked as the viruses from before appeared, surrounding her. Serenade tried to fire her Wave netter, only find that she doesn't have it.

"Where's my…" she didn't finish her sentence as she was forced to jump away from a brave sword virus. When she landed, she noticed that she landed five-feet away from the group.

"Did I just jump that far away?" Akane asked.

-Yes, you did, you're a Denpa human now so your body is as light as a feather.- Serene replied.

"Wow that's amazing but…" she stopped her sentence because the group of viruses spotted her and charged at her.

"Serene, how am I supposed to fight them?" She yelled as she ducked under a sword slice and rolled sideway out of a Salamander's line of fire.

-It's actually simple actually, just use your Wave Netter or some of my attacks.-

"And how do I use some of your attacks, or my Wave Netter." She asked as her instincts kicked in and she gracefully jumped over the group, landed and quickly axe-kick three viruses into each other, deleting them.

"…Or I could do that."

-Try using this attack on them; it'll clear them out quick easily.- Serene said as she sent an image into Akane's head.

"Got it, Agh!" Serenade was dog-piled completely by the remaining viruses. They all though they finally defeated the human, their thoughts were interrupted by a shout, "Heaven Pulse!" All the viruses were shot back away from her, instantly deleting them.

"That was close,"

Serenade stood up only to here an explosion near Time Square.

"Dang it, I forgot, Time Square still has viruses, there's no way I can their before the satellite Police."

-Actually you can, just jump on the Wave road and head over there.-

Akane didn't bother to asking Serene as she jumped on the transparent yellow road and sped toward the burn site.

(Twilight Abyss and Rockman)

"So what did you find out, Thomas?" Rockman asked as they were like Serenade, speeding toward Time Square.

"Well, from what Cancer said by the time he and that Ophichus girl were about to attack, the viruses were already causing trouble, and he said he saw a red winged figure."

"Red figure with wings?" Rockman asked.

-Yeah, that's what the crab said at least.- Twilight said.

"A red winged figure? It can't Cygnus, he dead."

-Must be a new FM-ian.- Warrock said,

"Rather it is an FM-ian or not, I need to find Tina first and sure she's safe."

-Thomas, would stop worry-wart, she has Bloss with her and if they were in trouble then she would come and tell us ASAP.- Twilight replied.

"Who Bloss?" Rockman asked.

-She's Thomas' little sister's FM-ian partner.-

"Wait a minute! Your little sister has an FM? How old is she?" asked a surprised Rockman.

Waiting for a brief moment he answer his questions, "First of all, yes she does have an FM-ian."

-But unlike the others, Bloss is a kid like Tina, so she isn't much of a problem.-

_'Much__?'_ Subaru and Warrock thought.

-…and to answer your second question, she's eight.- Twilight finished off.

"Eight! What an eight year old doing with a FM-ian?"

-Don't blow a socket, Bloss is a kind FM-ian and one of Tina's friends, may I add.-

"You sure about that?"

"I think we've found our red winged figure." Thomas changed the subject and looked downed at the figure, Rockman look at the figure and noticed a few similarities between it and Cygnus.

Like Cygnus the figure had wings on the back, but unlike him, the wings looked more bat-like and were dark red with black under it. The back of the figure's helmet look like a head of a bird that was defiantly not a swan. The figure flapped its wings toward a building and sent a stream of fire toward it, catching it on fire.

Without wasting anytime the two activated gating1 battle cards and fired at the figure. The figure turned at the sound of the fired shot and jumped away only receiving a few hits. The figure landed on another wave road as Rockman landed five away from him. The figure faced Rockman showing real looks.

The now female figure had dark-red one piece armor with a ruby oval diamond on the upper half of the armor that was surrounded a pair of matching orange-yellow, upside-down wing design under it. Under her helmet, which he somehow missed before, she had a purple with red tip ponytail. Her face had a dark orange mouth-guard and her eyes were amber. But despite those similarities, the rest of the body looked exactly like Cygnus.

"Hey you, little brat, why did you shot me?" she angrily yelled.

"Because you were burning a building, don't you know there are still people inside?"

She smirked at that question, "Don't be so stupid, of course I know there are people inside, and I do give a damn if they die." She then laughed evilly.

-For crying out, are all twisted people this delusional when doing who knows what?- Twilight complained.

"I guess so." Thomas answered.

The Figure heard them and then turned, only to use one of her wings to block of Twilight-A's staff.

"What the hell? What kind of man attacks a woman?" she yelled.

"Then again, what kind of woman goes around burning buildings?" Twilight-A shot back. She then jumped away from the two fighters and landed on another wave road.

"What I do is none of your concerns, so go crawl back in whatever rat-hole you came from." She waved her hand at the two. "Oh and before I kill you two, the names Sparrow Inferno."

Without waiting, Rockman continued firing his gating at Sparrow-I, who heard the bullet fly towards her and again flew away, only to end shielding herself from Twilight-A's horizontal sword slash. She saw Rockman coming with a sword then shoved Twilight-A aside and dashed bashed back.

"That it, Flare winds" She threw her two wings at the two fighters, forming red wheels of flame. On instinct, Twilight-A grabbed Rockman and teleported out of the way. Twilight-A appeared in front of Sparrow and kicked her back as Rockman reappeared on her right.

"Battle card Predation, Wide Wave," he fired the aqua wave at her, which hit her directly in the chest.

'I can handle fighting one of these guys but two is too much,' she thought.

"Flare Storm," Sparrow-I spanned in the similar fashion as Cygnus Wing did, but she was engulfed in flames and towards Rockman.

"Battle card, Predation: Barrier" Rockman formed a barrier around himself, but when Flare storm collided, it didn't nothing at first, but eventually broke through it and Rockman then teleported on top of another building.

"Man she's strong," Rockman looked up at the two remaining battlers and both Twilight Abyss and Sparra Inferno are evenly matched.

-They both definitely strong. _Damn him,_ Subaru use Star Break!-

"Star Break! Rockman Ice Pegasus!"

"Ice slash!" he fired four shots at Sparrow-I.

Sparrow-I pushed Twilight-A back and was about to attack again only to be hit by the Ice Slashes.

"What the-"

"Magician's Freeze" Rockman's hands began to glow icy-blue as the Ice Pegasus Circle appeared under Sparrow-I and froze her completely, which unfortunately for her, also froze the fire around the buildings.

"Noooooooo, not the beautiful art I've created, you'll pay for that."

"Nice work Rockman, now let me finish this." Twilight-A sped toward Sparrow with his staff at hand.

_'Wait… Rockman'_ She took a quick glance at him, and then moved down to his Warrock's head.

"IT'S YOU" That's the last thing she said before Twilight-A slashed the incased ice she was in and instantly teleported out of the area. With her gone, Rockman deactivated his form and landed near Twilight was.

"Nice transformation, a power of yours?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

-That's a cool trick, can you teach me how to do it?- Twilight asked. Before Subaru could reply Warrock cut in.

-No, that's own power it can't be copied.-

-Damnit-

"Ok, now with that taken care of…" he then jumped onto a wave road and sped towards to Time Square with Rockman following behind "We can get back to our real objective." Without saying another word, they both sped toward Time Square. As soon as they got half way there, Twilight noticed something.

-That strange.-

"What's strange, Twilight." Subaru asked.

-There's a major decrease amount of viruses then before and I sense an FM near there as well, I'm sure Warrock sensed it also?- Twilight looked at Warrock.

-Of course I did, but I sense two FM-ians near Time Square, not one.- Warrock snapped back.

-…and one is defiantly Bloss, the other however…- Twilight paused before finishing his sentence.

"Is there something wrong Twilight?"

-No…its nothing- Thomas knew something was off but decided not pushed it any further.

-_Still the other__ signature feels familiar somehow, but why?_-

(A/N: Finally…finished with Chapter 6 of Ryuusei no Rockman: Necrogeddon. I did originally wanted to continue the story from here but… there are a couple of reasons I why this fanfic came late: 1.) I waited too long to finish this chapter and 2.)I'm not sure if anyone is even interested in this fanfic anyone 3.) Because I'm a slow typer and every time I think of one idea another pops-up and I can't decide which idea to go with, so…yeah, I'm that slow.

And the fourth and finally reason is: I thought of another Ryuusei No Rockman fanfic that I think people would be more interested than this story…I think. Well without any further delay here's the summary:

Again

Upon Ra Mu's defeat, it sends a shockwave that somehow reactivates Andromeda and slowly self-destructs. As a last ditch effort the ghost of the AM admins sends Rockman and Harp Note into the past on the day the FMs came. Watch as they change the fate of mankind's future. But not everything goes exactly as they should be. Time fic SxM

Well that's all.


End file.
